1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic displays and, in particular, a method and device for controlling the display of a standby screen image in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of users of mobile terminal has grown rapidly in recent years and these mobile terminals have become multifunctional devices capable of implementing various functions or services. Mobile terminals generally have a hierarchical menu structure that allows a user to select a desired function by moving from a higher-level menu to a subordinate menu. A user may set a desired image as the standby screen of their mobile terminals, which may be personal to the user, e.g., pictures of family, children, vacation places, etc. In this connection, a user may select one of a plurality of standby screen images offered by a mobile terminal manufacturer or set a photographed or downloaded image as the standby screen. To change the standby screen image, users generally enter a display menu and a sub-item under the menu to select another one of the images stored in their mobile terminals.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing hierarchical menus for selecting a standby screen image. Referring to FIG. 1, a user first selects a main menu 8. The user then selects a display menu 10 among a plurality of individual genre menus of the same hierarchy. With the selection of the display menu 10, lower hierarchy menu items are displayed. When the user selects a standby screen item 20 under the display menu 10, a plurality of standby screen images A, 30, B, 32, C, 34 and D, 36 are displayed. The user can select a desired one of the displayed images and set it as new standby screen image.
The conventional method of changing the standby screen in a mobile terminal uses menus of a hierarchical structure. It is time-consuming and inconvenient to search for and select a standby screen image by moving from a menu of a higher hierarchy to a menu of a lower hierarchy.
As a solution to the above problem, mobile terminals automatically changing the standby screen with the opening or sliding of a folder have been suggested. As another solution, a method for automatic changing the standby screen at a predetermined time interval has been suggested. However, no method has been suggested to easily change the standby screen whenever a user wishes.